fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
瑞文
瑞文（Raven、レイヴァン） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍、《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 他是19歲的傭兵. He harbors a deep grudge against house 奧利提亞, which plays a role in his recruitment. 歷史 Previously known as Lord Raymond of 康沃爾, a house destroyed by 奧利提亞 for corruption, Raven is the brother of 普莉西亞. He is recruited by Priscilla once she finds him serving as a prisoner turned mercenary on the enemy's side. Knowing that she is a member of 艾利烏德's army, Raven joins in hopes of getting closer to 海克托爾 (brother of Marquess Ostia) for revenge. He later gives up on his plans for vengeance (either due to Priscilla or Lucius' support conversations). He is accompanied by 魯塞亞, his vassal and only friend. It is unknown if Raven participated in the War on Bern or if he even lived to the day of the war. 個性 Due to his past with Ostia, Raven becomes distant and anti-social, coldly reminding Priscilla that he is now Raven, not Lord Raymond. Raven seems to despise everyone at first, though it is possible for him to become quite close to 蕾貝卡, 魯塞亞 and Wil through support conversations. In his conversations with Wil, he expresses dislike for Wil's new habit of referring to him as ''"Rave", "Senior" , and "Sir". In his conversations with Rebecca, he repairs her bowstring and she repays him by cooking him a meal. Raven's conversations with Lucius also lead to them growing very close, and he gains a more personable outlook on life, giving up on his revenge plot against Hector. He also converses with 巴多爾, who constantly challenges him to "duels of strength", which he finds bothersome and, more often than not, tries to avoid completely. Bartre also shows Raven his family tree after Raven teaches him writing. Raven tells Bartre to rewrite it, because he cannot read it. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;高傲的傭兵 :本名為瑞蒙，康沃爾侯爵家的嫡子。為了復仇而喬裝為傭兵。登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度： 斧 |Skill= 勇者之斧 黎明 }} 斧 |Skill= }} 作為敵人 稀有度： 斧 |Skill= 勇者之斧+ Reciprocal Aid 太陽 Defiant Spd 3 Seal Res 3 Threaten Def 3 |- }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 敵人技能 協助 奧義 被動 ''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍 :Description: ''A troubled mercenary with a grudge against House Ostia. Recruitment He first appears in Chapter 16 or 17, depending on whether it is Eliwood's or Hector's mode. In Eliwood's mode, he will remain stagnant and it is vital to reach him with Priscilla before the Caelin soldiers escape and attack Raven, resulting in either his death or theirs. In Hector's mode, however, he fights alongside the remaining Laus soldiers, making him both easier (no need to rush to him with Priscilla) and harder (he could end up killing one of player's units, or be killed himself in counterattack) to recruit. 基礎數據 Normal Mode Hector Hard Mode 進階數據 |85% |55% |40% |45% |35% |25% |15% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *魯塞亞 *普莉西亞 *蕾貝卡 *Wil *巴多爾 總體 Raven has rather high bases for his level in addition to well-balanced offensive growth rates. He will almost always end up with very high HP, Strength, Skill, and Speed, making him able to take out most enemies in one round. He also benefits from bonus stats in Hard mode since he starts out as an enemy. His only glaring weaknesses are his low Resistance, and Luck and his mediocre constitution and defense, though his poor resistance is typical among melee units. His constitution is high enough to permit him to wield Swords with impunity, but blades and 斧s will significantly encumber him, sometimes preventing him from doubling his targets. A Body Ring will help him overcome his issues wielding lighter axes, though Raven is still generally fast enough to wield 鐵斧s and Hand Axes without too much trouble. 名言 Heroes :Raven/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Raven - Sublime Mercenary Raven vanished without a word. Many reports have placed him in Araphen, but none could be confirmed. Lucius and Raven After the conflict, Raven revealed his past to Hector. Hector offered to rebuild Raven's home, but Raven refused. He and Lucius travel as mercenaries, but Lucius is pleased to see his friend's heart has been eased. 語源 "Raven" may refer to the poem by Edgar Allen Poe, about a man mourning the death of a beloved woman and haunted by a raven. In Celtic folklore, ravens are either unlucky birds signaling death, or royal portents. The name "Raymond" comes from the Germanic elements "ragin" (advice) and "mund" (hand, protection). His family's old title Cornwell corrolates to Uther's name basis to Uther Pendragon and his conceiving of Arthur with Count Cornwell's wife (see Uther for a better understanding). This is only to some degree though. 軼事 *Raven, Linus, and Echidna are the only characters in any GBA Fire Emblem game to have unique battle sprites as the Hero Class. As opposed to the breastplate and spiked shoulder plates, Linus and Raven both wear knee-length jackets resembling their clothes in their respective official art. *Raven possesses identical growth rates to Cormag from 聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Raven came in 4th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. *Despite his regular art depicting him with a sword, in Fire Emblem Heroes, Raven's weapon of choice is an axe; his battle art correctly depicts him with an axe. On the home screen, he also mentions that he used to rely on the sword, but now prefers axes. 圖片 File:Raven Heroes.png|Raven as he appears in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Raven Fight.png|Raven as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Raven Skill.png|Raven as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Raven Damaged.png|Raven as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:B07-032R.png File:B07-033N.png File:Raveningame.png|Raven's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Raven prototype.PNG|Raven's prototype portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Raven as a Mercenary.JPG|Still of Raven as Mercenary. File:Mercenary animation.gif|Raven as a Mercenary performing a Critical hit. File:Raven as a Hero.JPG|Still of Raven as Hero. File:EnemyRaven.png|Still of Raven as an enemy. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色